New Years Challenge
by xxTeam-Masterxx
Summary: Owen, Jack, Zoey centric...Owen proposes a challenge and Zoey gets in trouble with a weevil


**Ok so this is just a little plot bunny that attacked me while i was bored last night, I wanted to try and look at Zoeys actions in Torchwood before I continued with Zoey Hits Torchwood...hope you like it **

**xxDoctorisinxx**

New Years Challenge 

Owen was just a little sick, well no he was more than just a little sick he was extremely pissed and he didn't think he could handle any more lovey dovey behaviour from Jack and Zoey. Now don't get him wrong, he was all for getting them together, but now he wished that he hadn't helped. He watched the pair walk through into the hub, hand in hand, giggling, and kissing. It was starting to get on his nerves, they kissed too much.

He glanced at the date on his computer and smiled, the 30th December, it was 11 o'clock at night and he had a challenge for them.

"Right that's it I can't take it anymore" he said to them as he marched from his station to where they sat on the couch.

"Take what anymore Owen?" Zoey said exasperated, the time lord folded her arms and raised and eyebrow, waiting.

"You two, all kissy kissy, it's annoying, and slightly sickening, so I propose a challenge" he announced feeling pretty smug.

Tosh had been listening closely to the conversation and she rolled her eyes and sniggered quietly, she looked to Gwen who was also laughing, Tosh mouthed something to Gwen, presumably about Owen because Gwen nodded eagerly and tried to stop herself from laughing too loud.

"Challenge? How old are you Owen?" Jack asked looking at the doctor rather sceptically.

"Wait, hear me out, all of tomorrow, you two are not allowed to kiss or do anything remotely physical together until New Years day, you two do anything before the 1st January and I win ummm £200, you don't then you win"

"That's easy" Zoey said waving off the challenge

"But we accept" Jack shook Owens hand, un aware that this was going to be the hardest thing that they had ever done.

31st December

"Ok and the challenge starts now" Owen said as the pair walked into the main area of the hub, fingers twitching slightly begging for contact, Owen saw this and smirked.

Zoey gave Owen a glare and started to write a report, Jack stood behind her leaning over her shoulder, Zoey shuddered as his breath tickled the nape of her neck. This was going to be so much harder than she thought.

Suddenly the alarms went off and everyone rushed over to wear Tosh was sitting, "We have weevils 4 of them heading west about two miles from here.

"Right then, lets go" Jack said as he sprinted out of the door.

Upon arriving at their destination Zoey groaned and hung her head in her hands.

"What?"

"Warehouses, they always show up at warehouses"

Jack grinned and went to kiss her, Gwen coughed at them and they jumped apart, Owen looked at Gwen reproachfully, she looked over to him and mouthed _what?_ Owen shook his head.

Jack pulled out his Webley and began to walk into the warehouse, he heard some movement to his right and he whipped around firing a single shot and hitting the weevil that had been approaching him, several screeches were heard and Zoey moaned "Oh now you made them angry"

The three remaining weevils stayed hidden, and Zoey was starting to get irritated, she reached a corner and held her gun out ready to fire, she twisted around the corner at a lightning speed and turned around to check behind her, she caught something out of the corner of her eye, she spun and fired, hearing the dull thud of something heavy hitting the floor, she knew she had found her target. She breathed a sigh of relief before something barrelled into her side; she was flung backwards and hit the floor fighting with the weevil on top of her. It tried to manoeuvre its head to get at her jugular; she twisted frantically under its deadweight. "Oh come on not like this! Let it be something good like saving the world, or in battle against a Dalek or cyber man. Not in an abandoned warehouse by a weevil!" she screamed. She heard a faint gunshot and knew that the other one was dead. She continued to struggle but the weevil persisted, she felt a sharp stinging pain as it bit into her arm, the one that was trying to protect her neck, she groaned in pain and continued to struggle. The weevil looked to her arm and saw gold blood seeping slowly from the wound, it sniffed the blood and scrambled to its feet, Zoey breathed deeply in relief and grabbed her gun from where it had fallen by her side, she took aim and shot the weevil before dropping the gun to the floor, and started to convulse in pain.

Jack wandered the warehouse looking for Zoey, he turned a corner and saw her lying there on the floor convulsing, he dropped his gun and ran to her, crouching by her side, and he stroked her hair and looked at the wound on her arm.

"OWEN!! GET OVER HERE!!" he shouted into his comm, Owen appeared around the corner and gasped at the sight before him. He knelt down beside Zoey's jerking body, "Jack try and keep her still" he ordered and Jack did as he was told, Owen looked at her arm and then to her hair, he saw a pool of gold blood behind her head. "Jack she is having a grand mal seizure, it'll take maybe a few more seconds until she stops" and as if on que Zoey's body stopped moving, she hung limp in Jack's arms, Owen retreated behind her head and began to stitch the wound, gently cleaning it. Jack injected her with morphine, hoping to kill the pain.

Zoey's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Jack confused, "What happened? I don't remember" she said her voice shaky.

"You've just had a seizure Zo, that's common, right Owen?"

"Yeah, now I'm going to give you some anti-seizure meds, take them for about a month so we know for sure you won't have another"

"Why did I have a seizure in the first place"

"Severe head trauma, now I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them ok"

Zoey nodded to him and gestured for him to start asking.

"Name?"

"Zoey Louise Saxon"

"Date of birth"

"7th June 1900 if you are going for the Earth date"

"Ok name ummm Jack your from the future ask her something"

"Right name the largest empire in the Roan Galaxy"

"Duax"

"Date that the Kilean empire fell"

"4th dretax 4951"

"Good, she's fine no concussion"

"That's a relief, ok Zo I'm gonna try and stand you up is that ok"

"Yeah"

Owen and Jack stood either side of her and hauled her upwards, she found her feet shakily, and tried to regain her balance. "Ok I got it" Jack and Owen let her go she stood for a few seconds and then wobbled falling into Owen. "Sorry"

"It's ok come on, back to the hub"

(at the hub)

Zoey sat with her arms folded across her chest on the autopsy table, a frown set on her features, Jack gazed at her apologetically.

"Owen I'm fiiiine just let me goooo" she whined

Jack chuckled at her, he felt a warmth inside him that he had not felt in sucha long time, finally a person who he could be with and not have the pain of watching them wither and die in 80 or so years, she would live for centuries, millennia if she was careful. And she would be with him every step of the way, he smiled softly and shook his head as she tried to pull away from the needle.

"Zoey you really do amaze me you know, you can run into a situation, with your gun ready to fire, you face death in the eye and don't even flinch, but then when faced with a needle your terrified" Owen chuckled

"It's not the needle I don't like Owen, its the little prick that comes with it" she said seriously, Owen stared at her as Jack tried to hold back his laughter.

"Was that a dig at me?" Owen asked

Zoey raised an eyebrow and got off of the table walking slowly towards her station.

Jack finally couldn't contain his laughter any more and he burst into a fit of side splitting guffaws of laughter. He nodded at Owen and turned away unable to look at him anymore.

"Hey Zoey you still need your injection!" he shouted to her

Zoey hadn't got far and merely stuck up her middle finger, Jack chuckled again and walked past Owen patting him on the shoulder.

(11:50 that night)

Zoey sat at her station as the rest of torchwood 3 had a party, after having a seizure a party probably wasn't her best move. It was agonizing not to be kissing Jack, there had been several times where she had been very close, Gwen, Tosh or Ianto had always stopped them, wanting to see Owen lose a bet. She watched as Owen came up to her, she smiled as he stood next to her, she was about to talk to him when he thrust the needle into her bare leg. Zoey yelped and glared at Owen, who smiled "You bastard" she growled he shrugged and walked off.

(11:59)

Jack held Zoey tightly to him as he helped her on the dance floor, her head was snuggled into his chest as he began to dance, her feet were placed on top of his so that she wouldn't lose her balance, they heard the countdown start and smiled they had won Owen if they could hold out for ten seconds. Jack started to lean slowly in his eyes locked with Zoey's, Zoey did the same beaming, her tongue between her teeth.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

A chorus of happy new year rang out in the hub and Jack finally pressed his lips to Zoey's, her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed as his tongue probed for entrance. Jack pulled away, smiling smugly, Zoey moaned and looked at him his eyes full of love.

"Happy New Year Angel" he said and Zoey smiled at him, pressing her lips to his once again.

"Happy New Year Boo" Zoey giggled at the look on Jacks face.

"Boo??"

"First thing that came to my head"

Jack shook his head and kissed her again. A tap on his shoulder made him pull away, Owen stood there with £200 and handed it to them.

"Here you win, Happy new year" he said and pulled them both into a hug.

After a round of happy new years, Jack and Zoey sat in the corner arms wrapped around each other, in a loving silence.

"One question is this your best new year" Jack asked

"Well yes and no, no because I thought I was gonna die today, and I had a seizure and a icky needle, but yes because its the first of many I get to spend with you. I love you Jack Harkness"

"I love you too Zoey Louise Saxon" he smiled softly and kissed her.....

The End

**I'm trying out the whole Jack/Zoey pairing let me know what you think because i dont know whether to make ZHT Jack/Zoey or Master/Zoey not sure lemme know**

**Well that's it please review!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


End file.
